Be My Immortal
by angelps7
Summary: [oneshot] It was love until they were split apart. They couldn't be together. Now she's left with his memory. His presence... DMHG.


**READ THIS:**

**A/N:** Ok, so this is the first fic I ever wrote, and it was originally a songfic, but then removed it cuz they don't allow songfics anymore. But… I tried to change it and remove the lyrics and then post it. I'd gotten really great reviews on this one, and its one of my favs of the ones I've written (I've written a lot of one shots and chapters for diff stories, but I never get around to typing them up!) and so I wanted to re-post it. **So if you have the song My Immortal, by Evanescence, handy… then play it while you read it. Its in tune with it, right when the song begins with the piano.** Yeah enough explainin I guess… heh. Here it is. oh and i changed the title of the story too.

* * *

These are old A/N's down below: VV 

A/N: Ok, well, this is my first fic… its based on the song My Immortal by Evanescence… hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the song. Not borrowed, not stolen, not even used.

* * *

**My Immortal**

A gentle breeze rippled across the motionless lake. The clouds covered the shining sun above her, allowing broken rays of sunlight through. She was sitting by the lake, peacefully. A single leaf fluttered helplessly in the air, landing upon her feet.

She looked back to the castle.

Hogwarts. Where all her memories, fears, where everything was held. And where she'd found her love. Her first love.

He'd meant so much to her. Yet she meant nothing to him. They shared so much… she believed he loved her too… that she'd changed him.

And he'd left her. He'd said it was all a matter of bloodlines, and theirs didn't match. It just wouldn't work out. It never would, and he was right; nobody could blame him. This tore her up inside.

He'd left behind so much. She couldn't get…

She couldn't believe he did this to her. Led her along to believe him… to make her wish come true… then shatter her heart to pieces. And there wasn't anything anyone could do about it now. This was a deep cut.

She had done so much for him. She'd been there for him when he needed her most. She'd been there to listen to him carry out his feelings and hatred towards his father, she'd consoled him… and comforted him… and she was the only person who'd seen him allow the tears to fall. She had given him so much. And he had given her nothing, yet he'd given her everything.

He'd left her with his presence.

She loved when they would spend time having interesting and powerful conversations, and she loved when they talked about nothing in particular. He'd shown her miracles can happen. He'd proven that love is possible in everybody. And now all she could think about was him… he was all she could dream about.

She loved it when he told her they would always be together, and they'd face any obstacles on their way.

And it had shattered her when he broke the news to her. Somehow, before she didn't realize the reality of it all. Of course this love couldn't endure. She was muggleborn, he was a pureblood. And that's that. That's all there was to it.

She just couldn't leave it at that though. He was everywhere… she couldn't look at something without remembering him. The castle was like a shrine for her. It held every moment the two of them had shared. Every smile, every laugh, every kiss… was now gone/lost. And it devastated her to realize she only did this to herself. And without him she was forgotten, left with her memories and her emotions. She'd lost… to a silly romance.

She heard soft footsteps in the distance. Looking up, she saw him heading towards her. Seemed more to be wandering… his head was down, and his hands in his pockets. Still no sign of emotion. As he neared her, she noticed his state. Hair not slicked back as usual, clothes wrinkled. He stopped in front of her, slowly raising his head to look at her. She noticed his cheeks were a bit shiny, and he had dark circles under his eyes… he wasn't sleeping enough. She missed him so much.

Sadly, she looked into his desolate eyes for a few seconds.

Finally, '_I'm sorry,'_ he whispered faintly.

Her eyes watered, and she had to look away. He had such a powerful effect on her. It took all her will not to run into his arms again.

He nodded, understanding, and slowly walked away, head bent, his face expressionless.

She didn't know why, but she found herself running after him. '_Draco!'_ she called gently. He turned around, his colorless eyes searching her dull brown ones. '_Me too.'_ she said quietly.

He took her hand, smiling weakly, and gently held it, his now soft eyes never leaving hers. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb. His hand gently cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into is touch. Maybe someday it'll work out again, but not that moment. The feeling still lingered there, waiting to enrapture the two.

Looking into his eyes and realizing he was just as miserable as she, she knew she'd always be there for him, waiting with open arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was it? 

Sorry they didn't get together, but I was feeling angsty at the time when I was reading it again after a long time, so I changed it. There is an alternate ending where they do get together, if you'd like. If I get reviews asking for it, I'll post it just to satisfy you.

Like I said, this was my first fic, so please review! the only way that i know if it was good or not or if you liked it is if you review to let me know, and so I'd love some feedback. I'll make a dedication to u on my next fic (which is a romantic comedy) uhmm... I'll send u a cupcake.. no, a whole cake! Heh, just review plz :) and no flames please.


End file.
